


The Elf Who Is An Idiot

by Bam4Me



Series: Fae Bae [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco with glasses, Elf!Harry, Forest Elf!Harry, Gen, Harry does not go to hogwarts, Harry is the equivilant of a kid now though, Harry without glasses, M/M, Non-Human Harry, Sirius and Remus take care of him, but he IS the alpha now, he lives in the forest, hes not dangerous, remus is a werewolf more like a teen wolf werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is just a cute little forest elf.</p><p>Draco should know better than to let a cute little forest elf see something shiny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elf Who Is An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Harrypottergays.tumblr.com

Everyone knew about the forest elves outside of Hogwarts. They protected the students from wandering magical creatures on occasion; sometimes they even helped with Care of Magical Creature projects if asked. They were overall very nice and rated higher as friendly, than harmful, if one asked any of the students or teachers at Hogwarts.

 

Though, Draco Malfoy knew differently.

 

They were sneaky little things, and always got into what they shouldn’t. They stole, and sometimes they name called if they didn’t like you so much. They also had a tendency to hide in bushes near you and giggle while you walk past, like they knew something you didn’t. It was _infuriating._

 

Draco stumbled over another root on the ground and let out a muffled curse. It’s one in the morning, way too early to be dealing with this shit. “Merlin, will you just _come out_ already? I’m tired of chasing after you!”

 

A thin creature dropped down from a tree no less than twenty feet away, cocking its head to the side curiously, “I’m not Merlin.”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Okay. What can I call you?”

 

The elf hummed, looking around as if to find the answer in the trees before walking over to one and climbing up to sit with its legs tucked into its chest. Draco didn’t dare come closer for the moment, knowing that if he did, the elf would just run away from him again. It seemed skittish, to be honest. Or maybe this was playful? He wasn’t exactly sure. It had the attention span of a five year old. “My uncles call me Harry, but that’s a human name, I think. I guess you could call me that.”

 

Okay, so, it was probably a boy, then. Sometimes it was hard to tell. Draco nodded; putting what he hoped was an encouraging smile on his face, “That’s a nice name. Mine is Draco.”

 

“Draco.” The elf parroted back at him, looking amused.

 

Draco nodded at the elf, trying to look friendly. “See, we’re making friends now. Can I please have my mirror back now?”

 

Harry frowned, “But I found it.”

 

Draco frowned right back, “On me. You found it, _on me._ That doesn’t mean it’s yours now, that means you took it from me, which isn’t very nice.”

 

Harry looked like he might cry, and one dark coloured hand came up to clutch at the pocket in the front of his shirt that Draco had seen him put the mirror in. Draco silently wondered why his clothes were so much more human than any other elf’s, but he’d said his uncles called him by a human name, so they were probably human too…

 

Harry whined and scooted away from Draco a little on the branch he was sitting on, “You weren’t even using it right!”

 

Draco paused at that. “How was I not using it right?”

 

Harry pulled the little object out of his pocket and Draco hoped the elf didn’t drop it. He could put it back together again, but it wouldn’t be the same. “…it’s… It’s not for talking to. Right?”

 

Draco nodded in understanding, “Ah. No, this is a special mirror. It’s magic. You can talk to people through it.”

 

Harry frowned at Draco, “Nuh-uh, you’re lying!”

 

Draco shook his head, “No I’m not.”

 

“Yuh-huh!”

 

“Nuh-uh!”

 

“Yuh-huh!”

 

Draco stopped himself before he could get out another ‘nuh-uh.’ He felt like he was arguing with a toddler. “Listen, it does work like that. My mother used a spell on it so I could use it to talk to her when she wasn’t there. It’s why I need it back, otherwise I won’t be able to talk to her. If you give it back, I can show you.”

 

Harry was quiet for a minute, and when he looked back up, he had a look that Draco couldn’t call anything but ‘upset’ on his face. “You have a mama?”

 

Something in Draco’s heart snapped at that. Oh god, that broken voice… He was barely able to pull in a deep breath before he stuttered out, “Uh, y-yeah. And a father. I live with them when I’m not here at school. Well, I will until I move out after this year.”

 

Harry looked confused now, “Why would you move away from your family? Don’t they take care of you?”

 

Draco nodded, “Yes, but, once I finish this year at school, I’ll be eighteen, no need to keep living with them. You don’t live with your parents?”

 

Harry looked down at the mirror again, “No. Mama and Papa died when I was still little. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus take care of me now.” He made a frustrated noise and slipped off the branch, walking a few feet closer to Draco, “You humans make no sense! At least Uncle Sirius understands. Why do humans leave their families? That’s silly.”

 

Draco didn’t have an actual answer to that, to be honest. “Because humans are… taught, not to be dependent?”

 

Harry’s face scrunched up for a moment, “Taught. Not instinct. So, shouldn’t that be incorrect?”

 

Draco wasn’t fully sure what Harry meant by that, “As in, since it’s not instinct, you shouldn’t do it?”

 

Harry nodded, “Yeah.”

 

Draco nodded back, “Yeah. I guess it is, kind of, flawed. Either way, at this point, it’s expected of me.”

 

Harry snorted, crossing his arms petulantly “It’s expected of me to be polite to strangers, that’s obviously not true.”

 

Draco couldn’t hold back the grin on his face, “Okay, okay. Can I please have my mirror back, now?”

 

Harry looked back down to the object in his hands, the polished silver glinting in the moonlight. “’s very pretty, though.”

 

Draco nodded, “I can get you another one, a prettier one, too.”

 

Harry sighed and held the small object out to the blonde, “No, I have a better idea.”

 

Draco smiled, catching the mirror in his palm. “What’s that?”

 

“I’ll just keep you.”

 

Draco paused, still looking down at the mirror, “Keep me? But, I live in the castle.”

 

“So. You can come visit at night, or when you don’t have to be in classes.”

 

“Why do you want to keep me?”

 

“You’re pretty, like the mirror, and you can talk, which means I won’t be so lonely.”

 

Draco looked up at the nervous elf that was biting his lip now, and looking away, “You don’t talk to other elves?”

 

Harry shook his head, “My family isn’t elven, and so most of them don’t like me so much.”

 

Draco nodded, “If I say yes, I’m still going to be leaving at the end of the school year. You can’t be mad at me for that.”

 

Harry sighed a little and nodded, “Okay.”

 

“Fine. You can keep me instead.”

 

***

 

The next time Draco found himself awake after curfew without hope of falling asleep, he left the castle again, mirror in his pocket along with his wand.

 

“Wow, you took lots and lots of time to come see me again.”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. They were just past the main tree line. “Have you been watching the castle for me to return?”

 

Harry turned the most fetching shade of lavender, which Draco paused for a moment to admire. Fudge, that was just cute. “I was not! I just felt your magic coming closer.”

 

“You, recognized my magic?”

 

Harry gave Draco and odd look, “You don’t recognize magic? How can you not, it’s like faces, but like, even more distinct? I’ve met people who looked alike before, but never anyone who had the same magic.”

 

“Sorry, I guess humans don’t really do that.”

 

Harry’s nose scrunched up in that same way it had the few days before that Draco was last out here, “Uncle Sirius can, and he’s a human.”

 

Draco thought about that while absently following the elf. Harry seemed to be wearing some sort of fur wrap around, which looked pretty warm, to be honest. “Where do you live?”

 

Harry gave Draco a very confused look, “Um, forest?”

 

“No, that’s not what I mean. I mean, where do you sleep, and keep things, and… where are you uncles?”

 

“Oh! They’re at our tree. It provides shelter. Come, I’ll show you.”

 

Draco tripped a lot less than he did the last time he was out here, probably because he was following someone that seemed to know where they were going. They ended up in a big clearing and Draco looked around for a moment, not seeing any sort of house around. Did Harry sleep in the grass?

 

“C’mon, it’s just over here!” Draco felt a tug on his hand before he was being pulled over to the thickest tree he’d ever seen in his life. He wondered for a moment if Harry meant to go under the tree, when they got closer, and he could distinctly see an outline of a door.

 

“You… live in a tree… okay.” He let the vowel draw out for a few seconds while Harry fiddled with the door for a second before pushing it open, dark fingers still tangled in Draco’s. Draco was dumbly staring down at them when the door opened to see… a very nicely lit… um, cabin… type… place? Well, it nice, for the inside of a tree.

 

“Oh, Harry, did you kidnap that poor boy?”

 

Draco looked up to see a dark haired man sitting at a table in the large open space off to the left. Kitchen? No, this place was actually pretty damn nice. Harry turned that pretty purple colour again, fingers twitching against Draco’s hand. “No, Uncle Sirius, I didn’t kidnap him. I own him now.”

 

Sirius choked on his drink, sitting up straight to let it pass before he turned to give them both a lost look, “Own him? Harry, dearheart, do you know what ownership even means?”

 

Harry looked between Sirius and Draco for a moment, trying to think, “Um, that means he’s mine?”

 

Sirius nodded cautiously, looking at Draco, “Okay, but, what makes him yours?”

 

Sometimes, it was trying to get a straight answer out of Harry, since he refuses to get human education (none of the other elves in the forest got human education, silly Sirius, Harry doesn’t need to learn like a human) and it tended to show in comparison to people Sirius had grown up around. Harry, like most other elves, though wise, just didn’t think the same way as humans.

 

Well, that and the fact that he was probably the human equivalent of a twelve year old.

 

Harry’s face lit up though, he knew the answer to that one! “Well, I took his mirror since he wasn’t using it right, and then he wanted it back, so I gave it back, but I own him now.”

 

Harry nodded matter-of-factly. Draco gave the boy a raised eyebrow, “Is _that_ what happened, now?”

 

Harry pulled his hand out of Draco’s and crossed his arms at him, “What, you don’t agree?”

 

“You bargained for me to come visit you in return for my mirror back. I don’t remember anything about being yours.”

 

Harry made a frustrated noise before turning back to Sirius, “I don’t understand the difference.”

 

Sirius sighed and motioned for the two of them to come over, patting the chair next to him for Harry to sit down while Draco closed the front door. “I think it’s one of those icky English language things, love. You don’t _own_ him, but he’ll probably be your friend, right?”

 

He looked up at Draco who was tiredly taking the seat next to Harry at the round table. The teen looked bone weary and dead on his feet. “Of course. Could always use a friend.”  


Harry nodded decisively. “Good.”

 

Sirius hadn’t taken his eyes off the blonde though, “I would ask if I knew you from somewhere, if it weren’t for the fact that I never leave these woods. Did your parents go to Hogwarts?”

 

“Yes. My mother is Narcissa Black, father is Lucious Malfoy.”

 

Sirius grimaced, “Oh. Yes, I think that makes me your second cousin.”

 

Draco’s eyebrow went up, “Cousin? Oh Merlin, you’re Sirius, the one who went off into the woods and became a hermit with his boyfriend one day.”

 

Sirius snorted, levitating a set of cups from the cupboard to Harry and Draco’s spots, “Is that what they say about me nowadays?”

 

Draco flinched, “Uh, that’s the child friendly version?”

 

Sirius laughed and poured them both a cup. Harry seemed to be content to let them make conversation for now. English was a difficult language. “Well, I’m glad to see that they still think of me. If I were them, I would think of me too.”

 

Draco smiled, feeling a little lighter for the first time in weeks. But heavier- no, tired. “Mother always wondered why you did it. Father said it was good riddance.”

 

Sirius smiled a little at the memory, “Oh, it wasn’t anything so scandalous as what they though, I bet. You know by now, I left with my mate, Remus, a werewolf?”

 

“Yes. Mother said you’d made both your and her parents cry because of it.”

 

Sirius nodded, “They did, but I didn’t care a bit.”

 

Draco sipped at the tea in his cup, wondering if it was caffeinated. He could use the boost right now. “So, what did happen, then?”

 

“I made friends with the woodland elves. Harry’s parents.”

 

Draco looked at the quiet fae in question, and the elf just shrugged, “I never knew Mama and Papa. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus did though.”

 

Sirius smiled sadly at him, “No, Harry was just a little thing when his parents died. I stayed in the forest with Remus because we had never felt so at home before than with them, but then they died and left us to care for him, and we never had a reason not to stay after that.”

 

Draco gave them both a tired look before nodding, “Where is Remus now?”

 

“Hunting. We try and live off the land as much as possible.”

 

Draco nodded again before letting out a yawn, “Sorry.”

 

“You haven’t been sleeping well.”

 

Harry nodded, “Yeah. You only come out at night after the sun is down.”

 

Draco vaguely wondered when Harry had started keeping tabs on his wandering habits before shaking his head. “I should go back. If I do now, I can make it back just before midnight anyways.”

 

Sirius frowned, “When do classes start?”

 

Draco blinked down at the man tiredly, “Um, nine, why?”

 

“I could take you back before classes start. I’m going to guess that it took you a while to get here, right?” Draco thought about that before nodding. It took about an hour to walk. “I have brooms in the closet, you can take one and I’ll fly it back here for you. No need to walk back in the dark, half asleep.”

 

Draco looked around for a moment, wondering if he should just say yes. Another yawn came out though, making the decision for him, “Okay. Lead me to a bed before I pass out.”

 

***

 

Sirius watched Harry leaning in the doorway to the room they had put Draco in with a frown. “Harry, why did you ask him to come back to see you?”

 

Harry turned around, biting into his bottom lip (a very human gesture that he probably picked up from Sirius, since Sirius had yet to see an elf do it,) “I just… it’s so quiet here. No one ever talks to me but you and Uncle Remus, and I’m a night elf, so I’m not often awake during the day to talk to many other species. I just wanted someone to talk to.”

 

Sirius gave a sad smile, coming over to look over Harry’s shoulder for a moment before leading the fae away from the door quietly. “Dearheart, oh sweet lamb child, you know, Draco lives in a world full of war, it’s not safe for you to leave the forest.”

 

Harry made an annoyed noise, letting Sirius pull him onto the couch with him, “That’s why he should just come live in the forest here. Stupid Moldywart would never attack the fae people’s, we’re too powerful.”

 

Sirius got a sudden sense of déjà vu, remembering this to be a very similar conversation he and Remus had had with Harry’s parents when they had demanded Sirius and Remus leave the danger zone. Sirius smiled a little and pull Harry into his arms, pressing his lips to the confused elf’s soft hair. “He’ll be fine, Harry.”

 

Harry was quiet for a few minutes. “He’s so sad though. I can _feel_ it on him.”

 

Sirius just didn’t know what to say about that.

 

***

 

When Sirius gently shook Draco’s shoulder the next morning, Draco barely startled, blinking up at nothing, but his eyes still a little tired. He could probably use another few days of deep sleep like that again.

 

“Hey, time to get up.”

 

Draco swallowed, slowly sitting up in the bed. “Kay. You guys got a shower?”

 

Sirius smiled, nodding, “Yeah, just through that door. A cleaning spell just isn’t the same. Once you’re out I got breakfast on the table for you.”

 

Draco watched Sirius leave the room, wondering on how in less than an hour of knowing him, Sirius Black was already somehow a better parent than both of his own were.

 

He still missed his mother, though. Just because someone isn’t there for you as much as they could, doesn’t mean you don’t love them.

 

When he sat down at the table, the big tree house was quiet. “I don’t know why, but I expected Harry to be out here for some reason.”

 

Sirius smiled, shaking his head, “Oh no no no, Harry’s in bed now. He tried to stay awake till you went back, but he passed out a few hours ago.”

 

Draco bit into an odd looking meat, chewed thoughtfully, and shrugged, deciding it wasn’t that weird. “I uh… I probably should have, uh, asked before, but, how old is-“

 

“Twelve.”

 

Draco looked up with a shocked, wide eyed stare. “What?”

 

Sirius sighed, setting a glass of juice in front of the blonde. “Mentally. Physically, he’s about the same age as you. But mentally, he’s about twelve. Fae don’t grow at the same pace as humans, they live so damn long, it would be weird if they did.”

 

Draco nodded slowly, “Well, I feel… I’m not sure how I feel about that. It’s too early for feelings.”

 

Sirius leaned forward on both elbows, face a blank mask. “Well, that depends. Why do you like him?”

 

“He…” Draco looked down at the half eaten plate, feeling a little sad, “No one else talks to me at Hogwarts. The teachers are all split between pitying me, and trying to get me to fight for one side or another.” He sat back, taking a few steadying breaths, “Chirst, I see why you left, I can’t handle it out there anymore, but I just can’t leave them.”

 

Sirius nodded, “Harry doesn’t want you out there. And, now that I know who your parents are, I don’t particularly want you out there either. Call me spiteful, but I never much liked Death Eaters. Not even a good name.”

 

Draco cracked the smallest smile, “My mother never wanted to be one. I’m pretty sure Dad made her.”

 

Sirius nodded, “I believe that. I assume that means you’re not leaving them then…”

 

Draco started eating again, a sad look on his face, “Can’t. Not till I know she’ll be safe.”

 

Sirius stood up with a determined look on his face, “Leave that to me. She’s my cousin, I should have never left her with you father, I never trusted him.”

 

Draco actually felt a little better at that. For the first time in a while, he actually believed an adult.

 

***

 

The screaming was the worst.

 

Hell, this wasn’t a war, this was a slaughterhouse. Merlin, wasn’t Dumbledore supposed to be protecting them?

 

Draco felt a hand grip his arm and fought a scared scream, not wanting to give up where he was hiding in case no one else knew.

 

Through the trees, he could see the hoards of Death Eaters, battering away at the students shields. Soon enough, they’d be through.

 

“Draco, where is your mother?”

 

Draco looked over at Sirius, crouched down next to him and looking the teenager over. Draco shrugged, a few tears slipping out as he suddenly realized that he honestly didn’t know. Sirius nodded, getting his arms under Draco’s legs and back, picking the teen up.

 

Draco was about to ask why when he felt a stinging pain in his right leg, looking down to see his pants covered in blood.

 

_Was that why I’m hiding in the bushes?_

 

Draco tried to steady his breathing, but he could feel his vision going blurry.

 

“Draco! Draco?”

 

He opened up his eyes, seeing dark skin with a soft lavender tint to it. “Harry, it’s dangerous out here for a kid, you need to go back to your home-“

 

Harry let out an angry choked sob, and for the first time, Draco realized he and the elven child were alone. “Where do your uncles go-“

 

“Uncle Remus said he had your scent and was going out to find your mama. Sirius transformed too and went after him.” He sounded like he’d been crying a while, and from the looks of the tear tracks on his face, he probably had been.

 

Draco reached out to try and pull the kid into a hug, feeling like he was barely holding onto his own consciousness.

 

There was a loud crack outside of the alcove of trees that Sirius had put him in, making both of them jump. Harry got to his feet, looking a little scared, ignoring all attempts to get back down from the older teen.

 

The last thing he saw before darkness hit him, was the thin elf taking off out of the hiding spot.

 

Draco silently hoped, that if Harry didn’t come back, he just wouldn’t wake up.

 

***

 

Draco could hear quiet talking in the room.

 

He tried opening his eyes.

 

“Uncle Sirius, Uncle Sirius! Draco’s trying to wake up!”

 

Draco felt a small hand slide into his, and quietly thought that it didn’t feel like Harry’s.

 

“Draco, sweetheart, I need you to open those eyes for me, can you?”

 

 _Mother_.

 

He tried, oh god, he tried forever, it just wasn’t working.

 

_Sorry, Mother._

 

***

 

When his eyes did finally open, there was hardly any light.

 

He was on the soft bed that Sirius had made him sleep on the first time he came home with Harry.

 

And, all the three months afterwards, before the battle started.

 

He tried sitting up, but strong hands held him back down, cooing lightly at him while they did. Draco blinked his fuzzy eyes, trying to get a good look at who had a hold of him.

 

“Calm down, Draco. You’re fine now. No broken bones, my concussion anymore, just a little tired and upset, I imagine.”

 

Draco tried clearing his sore throat so he could speak, and the hands helped him lift up just enough to get a drink of water.

 

“Remus…”

 

“Yeah, Sirius and Cissy finally passed out a few hours ago, but I could stay up longer, so I told them to go to bed.”

 

Draco let out the most relived sob, quiet and alone in the darkness that he still couldn’t fully see through. He lifted up one hand to try and stifle anything else that tried to work it’s way out, but found his right arm trapped.

 

He sniffled, looking down to see something pressed into his side.

 

“Harry?”

 

The fae didn’t stir, but Draco would guess that he was probably being a lot louder than he thought he was. He tried getting his left arm up instead, using it to help pop his ears. Suddenly, he could hear a lot better, and figured he had been nearly shouting before.

 

The tiny elf still didn’t stir. “Is he okay?”

 

Remus ran one large hand through his hair, and Draco would have pushed into it if he’d had the strength. “He’s fine. Tired.”

 

Draco nodded, “What happened?”

 

Remus was quiet for a minute, shifting so he was sitting on the edge of the bed by Draco’s head, still going through his hair. It made Draco feel tired and safe. Harry shifted against his side, nearly ending up with his face in Draco’s neck, before settling back down.

 

“The forest elves came out.”

 

Draco closed his eyes, “No no, the forest elves have already said they would never fight for either side.”

 

Remus nodded, though Draco couldn’t see it, “Yes, but, it turns out, when one of them is in danger, especially a nestling so young as Harry, they become quite vicious.”

 

Draco was quiet for a minute. “Harry- he… h-he went out there? Merlin, why didn’t you stop him?”

 

Draco could feel the tears leaking out again, his heart twisting up worse than when his mother was still out there alone. He felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest.

 

Remus hushed him, wiping the tears off with a soft cloth, and Draco choked on another sob, not letting this one out, though. “He’s safe. Voldemort never touched him. Though I won’t lie, he did try and kill him when he first saw him-“

 

“Oh god, please stop talking. Please no, he’s okay now? Please tell me he’s okay now?”

 

“Yes, yes, don’t worry, Draco, he’s fine. Me and Sirius kept those assholes away from him. Sweet boy is fine.”

 

Draco felt a part of his heart unclench. “Why’s it so dark in here? I don’t remember it being so dark the last time I was here.”

 

Remus was quiet for a minute, but Draco could feel him moving around. He felt a hand hold his face in place and a small spell whispered. He could practically feel the wolf frowning. “What is it?”

 

“You, uh… your retinas are coming apart. Stay here, I have some potions that can fix that before it gets any worse.”

 

Draco let out a quiet sigh in the darkness, simply holding the young elf in his arms closer. He wouldn’t settle down though, not until he saw the nestling safe for himself.

 

It took nearly two hours of laying there, a slight pressure behind his eyes, and a sleeping elf pressed against him, but he couldn’t sleep, no matter how tired he felt.

 

“That should be just about done now, you okay?”

 

Draco blinked his eyes back open, feeling the pressure ebb away. “Still blurry.”

 

Remus nodded, and for the most part, Draco could see that. The wolf conjured up something, but Draco didn’t know what until Remus pushed it up his nose, making him wrinkle that up a little, but he could see pretty much everything now. “That won’t completely fix it, but until you can see an eye healer to get the right prescription, those will do for now.”

 

Draco nodded, letting him help him sit up in the bed, and smiling when he saw Harry, still attached to his right arm, and flushed a light purple from being so warm in his sleep.

 

He felt like he could sleep now.

 

***

 

When Draco and Narcissa finally left the forest, it was bright.

 

It was hot and sunny, like summer always was at Hogwarts.

 

It was… well, it just didn’t feel right, not for what had happened here just two weeks earlier.

 

They were walking instead of on broom, mostly because they both felt itchy and in need of a stretch after so long, and partially because they had an oversized wolf on one side, eyes bright red, and a big black dog on the other, as well as a clingy elf holding onto Draco’s arm.

 

“Draco!”

 

Draco felt another body slam into his front, nearly knocking the air out of him. He looked up to see Blaise, waiting just past the tree line while Pansy held onto his front. “Hey, Pansy.”

 

She looked up at him with a long gaze before hitting him on the arm, “Nice glasses, idiot, we all thought you were dead.”

 

“What?”

 

Pansy threw her hands up in annoyance, “You and your mother were seen getting dragged into the forest by unidentified people, we all thought that either the forest elves did to you what they did to nearly everyone else on the dark side, or that some Death Eaters cornered you.” She stepped back, biting her lip while she took in the rest of the others with him, Blaise coming up to her other side, warily with his wand out just in case.

 

“So, who are your friends, Draco?”

 

Draco let out a tired huff, one hand tangled in Remus’ thick fur from when he was trying to keep himself from going backwards and knocking Harry over. The wolf was big, and could easily take the weight. “My mother’s cousin, Sirius,” he gestured to the black dog sitting next to her, “and his mate, Remus, and their adopted elf, Harry.”

 

They both nodded, less on defense now that they knew who was there. Blaise looked at the alpha next to his friend and swallowed nervously, “You’re the wolf that took Fenrir down, and half the Death Eaters on that side of the field. Thanks.”

 

The wolf gave him a long look, before letting out a huff and a nod, sitting back without changing into his humanoid form. Harry let go of Draco’s hand and came over to tangle his fingers in the fur that Draco was no longer holding, looking a little worried at the new humans. Sirius came over and nuzzled at his hip, making the elf calm down.

 

Pansy stepped back, getting a good look at all of them. “I really like your new, tiny, messed up family, Draco.”

 

Draco nodded, a small smile on his face, “Thanks. I like them too.”

 

Blaise rolled his eyes, “McGonagall has been wondering where you disappeared off to, come on. Besides, I’m sure she would love to meet the elf that turned the battle on its head, and saved nearly every student there.”

 

Draco smiled, taking a step out of the forest after them with everyone else. Though, he couldn’t help but look back at the tree line, hoping he’d be welcomed back into it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Harrypottergays.tumblr.com
> 
> EDIT (Oct/12/2015): I just realized, that I never made any mention on why Draco's retinas detached, because it was an obvious thing to me, but some of you might be confused.
> 
> I said just a little bit earlier than that, that Draco had a concussion, and I'm picturing that he got hit over the head fairly hard (your guess why.)
> 
> Thing is, I have a friend, her mother, and my paternal grandmother all have a condition (fairly common from what I know of it, but I forgot the name) where things like a hit to the back of the head, roller coasters, things like that, fast movement, will detach their retina from their eyes. Now, I'm fairly sure that in most cases, this isn't a condition you can fix, but what we've seen of wizarding medicine (re-growing a bone, stuff like that) I think they could easily either re-grow a retina or reattach one to an eye with a potion. Either way, that's all I meant for that.
> 
> Also, I like hurting my fave characters and was unsure how to actually go about that final battle because action scenes are NOT my forte.
> 
> ALSO, Draco is gonna be a potions professor in the next fic in the series, Snape is dead, because ew, McGonagall is headmistress, and Harry decides to go to school, mostly because he's hopelessly in love with Draco and has decided that Draco is his mate now, because humans are stupid and can't see shit like that, so you have to make them see it. Also, he's adorable.


End file.
